


Annoying Neighbor

by Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gabe makes a terrible pass at Sam, Multi, annoying neighbors, lewd jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness/pseuds/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness
Summary: Sam has a really annoying neighbor, and finally goes over to tell him to shut up because he's studying.





	Annoying Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> For Sabriel Week Day 6: 'Roommates/Neighbors'
> 
> This is not my best work. But I'm trying to post something for every day. I will not be offended if you skip this one.

Oh, that was _it_. Sam glared at the wall he shared with his neighbor. He had been _incredibly_ patient up to this point, but he’d had it. It was 2AM on a Wednesday...well, Thursday, at this point, Sam was trying to study for an exam, and his neighbor had just put on what sounded like the soundtrack of a porno and cranked the volume up. Getting up and grabbing his keys, Sam left his apartment and walked the short distance to the door of the apartment next to him. He banged on the door. 

The noise in his neighbor’s apartment stopped suddenly. Sam glared at the door, but supposed he didn’t actually need to speak with the guy, as long as he got the message to quiet down. He turned to go back to his apartment, but before he could get there, his neighbor’s door opened. With a sigh, Sam turned back in that direction. 

The neighbor, a smaller golden-haired man wearing a thin robe, peered out into the hallway. “Hey man! You need something?” he asked Sam. 

Sam sighed. “Look. It’s two in the morning, I’m trying to study for an exam tomorrow, and you’re making a _lot_ of noise. Could you quiet down a bit, please?”

The golden-haired man winced. “Oof. Sorry. Didn’t mean to bother you. We’ll be quieter than a mouse, I promise. Orrrrrr,” he drawled, looking Sam up and down, “I bet Kelli would be up for a threesome, if you’re interested. Lower your stress level before the exam?”

Sam scoffed. “Not interested. Just keep it down.”

“No can do,” the man laughed, pointing downward. Sam couldn’t help but glance down, and blushed scarlet at what he saw. He turned around quickly, and made for his apartment door. 

“Ooh, a shy one,” his neighbor laughed as Sam beat a hasty retreat. _What the fuck was that?_ Sam wondered, closing the door behind him. His neighbor must have been higher than a kite. 

As Sam went back to studying, his neighbor and ‘Kelli’ did keep the volume down. Hopefully the man would be more careful in the future, because Sam wasn’t looking forward to running into him again any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @MasterpieceofTurkeyCleverness!


End file.
